One Mistake After Another?
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Zoe finds out that she's not infertile but with her body clock ticking and her desperation to get pregnant now that she knows she can, what will she resort to to get what she wants? *More characters will be added to the character list later but I don't want to give anything away*
1. Chapter 1

'We made a mistake.' Who knew that those would be the best words that she'd ever hear. Once upon a time she'd been told that she wouldn't be able to have kids, to have the joy of raising a family. It had all been a mistake from the gynaecologist, it hadn't been until her tablets to regulate periods had stopped working, and she'd gotten a new gynaecologist that she was told that she wasn't infertile. However a new problem stemmed from this seedling of knowledge having been planted in her head, for someone on the wrong side of 40 her biological clock was ticking. She'd been told that as she got older the less likely it was that she'd get pregnant and the more likely that the pregnancy would have more complications. Being a doctor, this was something that she'd already known about pregnancy in older women but it was completely different being told it when you're in that situation.

With no husband or no boyfriend on the scene the chances of having the family that she'd dreamed of when she was younger, and then only wanted again once she'd been told that she couldn't have it, seemed unlikely.

Zoe lay in her bed struggling to comprehend what she'd been told that day. She was now a woman crazed, the idea of not having a baby after the rollercoaster of problems that she'd rode just to get to this point, was a mad one. Whatever it took now she was going to have a baby, she even had a plan as to how she was going to achieve it. The plan itself was not a well thought through plan and certainly had a few holes in it, but then with the mindset she was in the fact that she'd even come up with anything that resembled a plan was a feat to be proud of.

She walked over to a cupboard on the other side of her bedroom and pulled out a 2014 diary, if this was going to be done then it was going to be done properly. Thinking back she doodled in when her last period had been and from there tried to figure out when she'd been ovulating, something easier said when done when you were anything but regular and had tablets in case you hadn't bled in three months. This caused the first modification to the plan, it was now to try and have as much sex as possible.

She didn't care the means as long as at the end of it all there was a baby laying in her arms of which would grow up calling her 'mummy'.

**A/N Sorry for this being such a short start, hopefully the next chapters should be longer. There's a lot I'd like to tell you right now but then I'd almost certainly ruin it, so please just bear with me for a while. I'd also just like to tell you all now that I have a lot of ongoing fics and I'm not really great at regular updates but please don't let that put you off because once my exams are done I will be doing my best to post every other day or so. Thanks for reading and if you have read my author's note then thanks for reading my ramblings too, I shall let you get on with your day now.**

**Beth x**


	2. Chapter 2

It was yet another day in the ED where she'd have too much paper work, too many people who needed her help, and just too much general chaos with not enough hours in the day to get through it all. Connie had been supposed to ease the load but she just made Zoe more determined to do it all alone, that would be one of the downsides of her getting pregnant, she'd have to hand her role over to Connie. Paperwork was taking it's toll on Zoe after a couple of hours and her eyes were beginning to close, she needed some more excitement and the thrill and adrenaline that came with saving lives.

"So what have we got?" Zoe asked as she walked over the the station where they tended to congregate between patients.

"Well we have a woman with a severe panic attack in cubicle 2, Rita's in there working on calming her." Charlie told her.

"Okay, so that's a bed we can clear soon. What else?"

"There's a woman been brought in with severe abdo pain in cubicle 7, suspected appendisites but we're waiting for test results. There's a young boy in cubicle 4 waiting to be taken up to X-Ray..."

"Where's Max?" Zoe asked, confused as to why the boy was waiting down in the ED as opposed to up in radiology.

"He's just taken the woman involved in an RTC up to CT."

"Okay, well as soon as that's done and he's back get his leg either plastered or give him some painkillers and send him home. We need to work on clearing cubicles as fast as we can." Zoe told Charlie who obviously was well aware of what Zoe was telling him.

"Haven't you got a mountain of paperwork and reports to be reading?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. I'm getting there okay, when I finished medical school I never realised I'd signed up for mountains of paperwork, I thought it was about saving lives and that is what I'm going to do." He gave her a look that spoke a thousand words. "I'm just checking that everything's running smoothly and then I'll be going straight back to continue." She sighed as she walked past Charlie, heading towards resus.

"Nice skirt boss." Max told her cheekily as he walked by, having just brought the patient that had been up to CT back down and left her with Lily in resus.

"I don't believe for one second that you were looking at my skirt." Zoe replied, not even looking up from the file that was in her hands.

"Fine, what I should have said was nice legs!" Max almost whispered as he leaned closer to her.

"Nice try Max, there's a boy in cubicle 4 waiting to be taken up to X-Ray and it seems like you have nothing better to be doing than flirting with your boss, so off you go." Zoe told him as she smiled slightly at his repeated attempts to flirt with her. Max had walked off in a casual manner, still obviously trying to impress Zoe, to collect his next patient leaving Zoe outside her office on her own. She dialled in the code to her door and then pushed the door open with her back as her hands were pretty full.

She placed the stuff that was in her hands on top of her already full desk and sat down. For a moment she just stared at it thinking about what was of highest priority, only for a moment before a second thought entered her mind. Max clearly was trying to wear her down in an attempt to seduce her, maybe all he wanted was to say that he'd 'had' the boss. Something made her doubt that though, there'd been an obvious attraction from the moment that they'd met but as of yet she'd shown no interest. Now her previously flawed plan was beginning to come together and to her it all seemed like a good opportunity to get what she wanted.


End file.
